Fatal change
by lostboysgirl1
Summary: The boys never expected to find a baby in the cave, especially a baby with a note with her said she would change their destinies. Raising her isn't going to be a piece of cake either. But with new sisters and fatal dangers awaiting the five, the only thing that matters to the boys and her is family...and mates. She's a fatal change. For her whole family.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Okay! Just to say I don't own the Lost Boys as we all know WARNER BROS does . I own only Ashley and Aubrey. I will try to work very hard on this story and I mean it! So enjoy my story!

* * *

Narrative POV: That night was absolutely not a good night . The boys were awakened by a loud crying sound.,"What the hell is that noise!" Moaned Paul. "I don't know but it sounds like a baby crying." Said Marko." Well then if you have a good idea of what it is then go check it out!"snapped David. Only Dwayne had stayed silent but nodded when David had yelled."Fine! I'll go see what it is!"Marko basically yelled back at David. He slipped on his jacket and made his way out to the main room in the cave. He made sure to be careful of the sun rays leaving the room. He noticed on the couch was a small purple bundle. He walked over to it and opened it up to find a small baby with brown hair and eyes." Guys! Come here and check this out!" He hollared for the others." What!" Yelled David. "It was here on the couch and I think that it was left here on purpose." Marko informed him. Then Marko's eye caught the small child's eye and a wave of protectivness came over him. He felt like he couldn't let anything happen to her and that she was very important."Can I see it!" Asked Paul." No!" Yelled Marko." Chill Marko I just want to see it!" Paul said while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "He's in a protective mode right now so I wouldn't do anything to hurt that baby." David explained to Paul and Dwayne. Marko was cradling the small baby in his arms while Dwayne was watching her carefully. "I think that she's my mate." Marko admitted to the others." There's a note on the couch too."said David.

* * *

 _TO MARKO LOST:_

 _I want you to take care of my daughter. Her name is Ashley. I know that you will take care of her. She is the key to changing you're destinies. David ,Paul,and Dwayne will be her brothers and will love her for as I cannot. I wish you love,faith, and luck. She is your soulmate because the lord has told me. She will love you all and I warn you that there will be tough times for you 5. You can choose what her middle name will be I only wish that you keep her first name and have her last name be Lost. No one will come looking for her. Protect her with your lives._

 _Signed Her Loving mother_

* * *

"Whoa so you mean that we are now her caretakers and brothers! That's kinda cool. Finally the place is gonna have a child and women's touch." Paul remarked after David had got done reading the letter. Marko smiled a huge Cheshire cat grin at his mate. She let out a small laugh the snuggled into his chest to sleep. Dwayne,Paul,and David smiled(or in David's case smirked)down at their new sister. Together all of them made a makeshift bed on the couch for her to sleep. Paul then went outnro get food,diapers,and a car seat for her. The other three brought out a fridge that they had stored in the back room and plugged it in one of the little outlets the had around just in case. Marko then rushed over to her to make sure she was alright. She was sound asleep. He smiled down at her with pride and happiness. Paul came back and walked over and clapped him on the back." She's going to be a cool sister isn't she?" He said.

"Yeah, she is my pride and I already love her." Marko admitted to him." I know I already feel a sisterly connection to her." Paul remarked." We all feel a connection to her. Her mother must have been very wise and kind to bring her to us." David joined in the conversation. Dwayne nodded to agree with them. "I'm feeling really connected to her." Dwayne said out of the blue. All of them turned to face him. It was rare that Dwayne talks about something like this


	2. Little Lost

Chapter 2 up! This is a new idea that I'm testing out. I hope you love it!

* * *

Narrative POV : The next couple months werwere full of excitement and fun for Ashley and the boys. They did everything that they could with her.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Paul encouraged her to walk to Dwayne. "Keep tryin kiddo." David said from his wheelchair in the corner. The floor was covered in pillows and blankets so she couldn't get hurt (requiration of Marko). They decided that night she'd try to learned fast her second or third try she had figured out how to stay upright. Then she was walking by the seventh time she tried it. She could walk back and forth between Paul and Dwayne. From his corner in the room Marko spoke up " come here Ash." Her head snapped up and she looked around for who spoke until her eyes landed on Marko. She smiled then ran over to him. He picked her up and flung her high up in the air then caught her and put her on his hip. She cuddled into the side of his jacket. Soon after that she was dead asleep. He laid her down on her makeshift crib/bed then turned with the others to go feed. The boys made sure to walk out quietly as she was a light sleeper. The bikes never woke her up either.' _thank god'_ all of the boys thought together then sped off to get something to eat.

Time skip

When the boys got home they were covered in their last victims blood. Marko checked on Ashley then he went to put another shirt knocked on the door " come in!" Marko told him. "Hey, um David told me come talk to you about Ashley. He said as she gets older that he doesn't want you to be jealous of her being around us three. When she hits seventeen years he said that you can turn her. Also you need to remember that she's a sister to us and you're our brother. So to sum it up just don't get jealous." Then Paul disappeared out the door without a sound. Marko sat their astonished at what his brother just said to him. He got up after awhile and went to David's room. Before he could even knock on the door he heard David yell " come on in Marko." He never was amazed at how David knew stuff before he was notified or he saw something. He walked into David's room and was amazed by the amount of biker thing's David had." I know that Paul told you what I told him to tell you. I'm just trying to do things for in the future. I know that she's your soulmate and all but you will need to not be a control freak and all over her being around us. You know that Paul and Dwayne love her hell even I love her. She is determined like me. Happy go Lucky like Paul. Quiet and calm like Dwayne. You will have to figure out your connection to her like the ones that she has to us. I'm doing this for everyone's own sake, not just yours. We're a pack Marko, keep this in mind as the child grows up." And with that David left his room to find Dwayne to do something with Paul.' _why is everyone else telling me to not be jealous of them? I know that for fucks sake! I don't have to be told a million times over!'_ Marko thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Dwayne's room the three other Lost Boys were planning on making a room for Ashley. Also David had a big secret to tell Paul and Dwayne. They decided to put her room next to David' far enough away from Marko's room. They estimated that it would take them about 4 years to do it. They'd have it done by her fourth birthday and not only would it be for her but it would be a place where she could protect them in the daylight course they'd also have to sneek everything for her room so Marko doesn't get suspicious. "Alright Boys there's something I found out that I don't want Marko to know. There was another note attached to the first note. In that note Ash's mom said that when she turns seven she'll be getting powers. Her mother doesn't know what power that Ashley will get but if Marko knows about this he'll go into a fucking overprotective mode. Her mom gave specific instructions and not telling Marko was one of them. If he tries to say that the letter was addressed to him I'll tell him it wasn't. It was addressed to us. So can I count on you two to not tell Marko." David told them this all in one breath. Dwayne nodded fiercely and Paul said " Anything to keep Marko from hurting her or himself. "And to end the conversation David said " Good boys now let's get Little Lost's rooms plan finished! "


	3. Ashley's and Marko's surprise

4 years later

Narrative POV:Four years later Ashley was getting to be a beautiful girl. Once in a while the boys would stay up and let her go outside in the daytime. It was risky but they did it to make her happy. "Paul! I wanna go and pway!" Ashley begged. "I'll play with you ash." Dwayne told her. He picked her up and flung her in the air earning loud laughs from her. Instead of him catching her David snatched her. "So kiddo do ya want to go get some food with me?" He asked her. "Yeah! Trip with Davey!" Ashley shouted. David grinned when she called him by her nickname for him. He only allowed her to call him that. He picked her up and carried to his bike and sat her on it. As soon as she was situated he got on in front and kicked started the wrapped her arms around him then he took off towards the boardwalk.

Moments later

"Yo, Paul where's Ashley? I wanna see her." Marko asked Paul. "Sorry bud, ya missed 'er. David took her out to get a bite of food. She'll be back in a bit." Paul told told himself mentally that she'd be okay but he still worried about her a bit. Marko trusted David with his own life. Paul noticed that Marko was sitting on the couch with a blank expression. He knew Marko was trying to get used to the other boys taking Ashley out with them. They had just started to do that with her this year so he knew that it would get a little getting used to.

Paul also had to remember not to tell Marko about Ashley's finished room. The walls had been done in her favorite color had an old friend come in and add blue and orange swirls on the walls as well. They put up pictures of them and her on one side of the wall and left the other walls blank for her to floor had been done in purple carpet and they had put two dressers in it for her as well. The bed was a large fourposter like the one the had in the main room. It had zebra print blankets and pillows on it to give the room some "pop" as Paul would say. All in all they had done a good job on it and hoped that Ashley and Marko would agree with them.

About half an hour later David came back with Ashley. As soon as he put he put her down she bolted to Marko." Marko! I thought that you had been put under a case of the sleepies!" She told him. "Well Ash, I had a long night last night and needed that sleep or I'd be grouchy." He laughed. Last night Marko had been in a fight with a couple surf nazis. He and Paul took them out but the fight had lasted two hours. By the time they got home Ashley was asleep and David and Dwayne were getting ready to go to bed." Now that we're all together Ashley me, Paul, and Dwayne have a gift for you." David told her. Marko's face had a look of confusion on it. "Come on you two! You guys have to see this! We've been working on this for years!" Paul yelled to them. Both followed him and David down the path to their rooms then when the stopped by a black door David said " Close your eyes Ashley and Marko." Both did as told. David then swung the door open and guided them in." Alright you can look now." Dwayne said. Ashley open her eyes and gasped at the sight. "Am I getting a sister? "She asked. "No silly this is your new room!" Dwayne chuckled. Marko had his mouth and eyes wide open. "Why wasn't I in on this?" He asked. "We wanted it to be a surprise for both of you." David answered. Ashley ran over and jumped on her new bed. Marko smiled and looked at his brother then said" Next time I wanta be in on the action. "All three booths smiled back and nodded.

That day Ashley slept in her new bed, Marko thought of ways to repay his brothers, and as for the other three they were satisfied by the outcome of their surprise.


	4. Annoying frogs brothers And a new friend

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update this as quickly as I wanted . this is going to be the chapter where Ashley meets The frogs and another important person. This might be funny but that's up to you to decide whether or not it is. Anyway enjoy. Chapter 4 is up! This is a little long so bare with me!

* * *

Narrative POV:Two years later Ashley was 6 and Paul called for her from the main cave " Ash! Come here I want ta ask you somethin!" She rushed out as soon as her name had been called." Yeah Paul! Whata you want!" She called back when she got into the cave. "I wanted to see if you were up for a trip to the boardwalk. I need to get a couple things." He told her. Her eyes went wide open and she laughed and hugged him. "You're awesome Paul! "He laughed and picked her up and got some clothes and shoes for her then sent her to change. She came back raring to go. "Let's go girly!" He laughed then walked her out to his bike. When both were situated they sped off for the boardwalk.

Paul and Ashley first went to a bike shop that Ashley always loved being in. One time when she was here David had bought her a pair of black and purple gloves that were kinda like Marko's. Paul decided to add to her look by getting her a new pair of boots. Then after Paul bought the parts he needed they went to a clothing store to get thread for Marko.

When they were just about done with shopping they went " freestyling " as Paul would say. They were walking past the frogs comic book store when Ashley started to tug at Paul's hand. "You wanna go in there huh ash?" He asked her curious about what she'd say. "Yeah I do because Marko told me that spiderman and batman comics were cool to read. Now I wanna read 'em. "She told him in one breath. Paul laughed at the face she made as she explained. He figured that it would have something to do with Marko.

They walked in together then she pulled him over to the batman section while she was looking through the comics Paul was eyeing the two boys watching then from behind the counter. Both had their eyes on Ashley and it annoyed Paul ton the point of him thinking of going over to them and slapping them upside their heads. Nobody but Marko could look at her like that. He didn't like it at all.

" What do you guys want! "Ashley asked when she noticed them staring. Ashley clearly didn't like the looks she was getting from the two weird boys." You look weird. "Said the one boy with blonde hair." We was just checking ya out. Not in the way you think but you dress funny." Said the other one. "Leave her alone I might hafta teach you a lesson." Paul cut in. He didn't like these two at all. "Sorry, we're the frog brothers. Can we help ya with somethin?" The blonde brother said. The two liked to be about a year or two younger then Ashley.

"Yeah! Help me find a Batman number twelve. My brother has the one before it and I wanna know what happened." Ashley told them. The boys walked over and scanned the shelves. After a minute or two the blonde haired frog plucked a comic of the shelf and handed it two her. "Anything else?" He asked. "Nope." Replied Ashley. After that that boys started throwing out questions.

"Why do you dress like that?" Asked one."How many brothers do you have?" Asked the other. Ashley blew up on them four minutes later. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DRESS THE WAY I DO BECAUSE I CAN! AND IM NOT ANSWERING ANY MORE QUESTIONS! "She yelled." Okay! Okay! We'll stop! Just calm down!" Blondie said. After paying for the comics Paul and Ashley left. After a bit of walking Paul sat Ashley down and told her "I'm gonna go get ice cream do you want just plain vanilla?" She nodded in response.

After Paul left a girl about Ashley's age walked up and said " hi! " Ashley grinned at her and said " hey." The girl sat down and started the talk with Ashley. They had a lot in common like their favorite color and song. After a bit the Paul came back. "Hey ash! Who's your new friend?" The girl spoke up saying " My name's Aubrey." After that Paul felt a pull towards the young girl. "That's a nice name but me and Ashley have to go but we'll see you later okay? He said. She answered back with an " okey dokey!" And with that they parted ways.


	5. Aubrey

This is gonna be a kinda important chapter. Please don't get confused about the time periods. There's gonna be a bit of flashbacks. With all my heart please enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

The next night Dwayne took Ashley out to see the girl that she had met. "Come on Dwayne! I wanna see her again!" Ashley yelled. "Alright calm down kiddo I'm coming!" He said while laughing. "Here ash, while you're at the boardwalk could you get me some Pepsi ? Also get you and friend a root beer float at the diner." David said. He handed her a twenty dollar bill. She hugged him and smiled "Thanks Davy!" He smiled back.

In another room Marko was pacing back and forth to calm himself. Paul just sat there and watched while rolling a joint. "I'm nervous about her going to see this girl." Marko said suddenly. "It'll be alright, Marko. Just sit down and relax." Paul told him. "Besides I've got big news. So calm down before I kick you into that chair!" He added. Marko sighed loudly then plopped down into the chair beside Paul.

* * *

Marko was 15 when he saw his little sister meet her first friend. Inside he had pride. He was to watch them that day. He was sitting in his room reading while Jessie and hr friend Taylor were playing in Jessie's room. "Marko! Can me and tay go outside and play?" Came her voice. "Yeah jess! Just don't fall in the creek. I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled.

Five minutes later he heard two screams. He rushed out the back door to see his sisters body and her friends body floating. He grabbed them out of the water then called 911. The police ruled it as a double drowning. Years after that Marko ran away at the age of 17. Everyday he blames the deaths of his sister and her friend on himself.

* * *

Dwayne and Ashley got to the boardwalk 10 minutes later. Ashley went over to the bench that she met the girl at last night. Ashley waited for a couple minutes then grew restless. She was about to get up when she heard " Hey! Wait! "She turned her head to see the girl running towards her. " I was waiting for you by the entrance. What's your name? Mine's Aubrey." Ashley smiled at her. "I'm Ashley. Do you wanna go get a root beer float? My brother gave me money." Aubrey nodded then they walked into the dinner and got the floats and David's Pepsi. "So who were you with last night? Was that your brother?" Aubrey asked. Ashley nodded " I have three brothers. David, Dwayne, and Paul. Then there's my really close best friend Marko. I was with Paul last night. Tonight I'm here with Dwayne." Aubrey smiled then pleaded " please can I meet Dwayne! Please! " Ashley gave in and nodded.

They walked out to see Dwayne on his bike. When his eyes met Aubrey's he smiled.

* * *

Dwayne remembered when he had met Lisa. When their eyes met he could see the good in her. When she laughed it was music to his ears. They would sit and talk about everything. When Dwayne was 18 and she was 17 they ran away together. They started from scratch.

One night Dwayne came home and to find his house burning, and Lisa missing. After the fire had been put out the search team found her charred remains in the ashes. From then on Dwayne never really talked to girls anymore because he didn't want them to end like Lisa did. It wasn't even a year after this had happened that Dwayne met David and turned his life around.

* * *

Dwayne shook off the memory and got off his bike towards Ashley and her friend. "Hey ash, is this the girl you were talking about?" He asked. She smiled and said "Yep, Dwayne this is Aubrey and Aubrey this is Dwayne." Aubrey smiled and waved with a small Hi. It's almost time to go ash." Dwayne said. Both girls frowned. "What's wrong? You'll see each other tomorrow night." He asked. "Well you see Aubrey doesn't have a place to stay. Her mom didn't want her. Can she come with us please Dwayne?" Ashley blurted out.

Dwayne laughed then smiled "Of course she can. Everyone will like her and you'll have someone to play with." Both girls highfived and laughed. Surprisingly all of them fit on Dwayne's bike. Ashley dat behind him and Aubrey sat on his lap. When all of them were ready they went to the cave _' I hope that the boys will want to have Aubrey around. Ashley would be heartbroken. But I think the others will like her.'_ Dwayne thought to him before riding off with Ashley and Aubrey.


	6. Aubrey joins in

Chapter 6 is up! Sorry it took so long to update! This is gonna be a good chapter or a least I hope it will. This one is longer than the others but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Narrative POV:Aubrey was excited to meet Ashley's brothers. " _I wonder what they'll be like. I hope that they like told me that her other brother's pretty nice and Dwayne's cool.'_ Dwayne was happy that Aubrey wanted to come stay with them. Especially if it would make Ashley happy. All he wanted was for his little sister to be happy plus he thought that Aubrey would make a big impact on the family ,especially Paul. Paul seemed to like Aubrey more than he did. All Paul had been talking about was Aubrey. He actually cleaned his part of the cave last night in case Aubrey came to the cave. If they let Aubrey stay, a miracle might occur.

Meanwhile at the cave Paul made his big announcement "I found my mate. Ashley's new friend is my mate." Both Marko and David looked shocked. "What do you mean you found your mate?" Is it like me?" Marko questioned. Paul ran a hand through his hair "Yeah dude what do you think it's like?" Before Marko could answer the rumble of Dwayne's bike sounded.' _Guys I have a surprise for ya.'_ Dwayne's voice sounded in their heads. The three of them walked out to see Dwayne standing there with not just one girl, but two."Is this your new friend Ash?" David asked. Ashley smiled "Yep, David this is Aubrey, Aubrey this is my brother David." David kneeled down and got a look at Aubrey hiding behind Dwayne. He held out his hand and spoke

"Aubrey,I'm David. Don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you for my life since you're Ashley's friend. "She slowly moved out from behind Dwayne. As Dwayne watched her he explained " Aubrey's family doesn't want her. They orphaned her. Ashley wants her to stay with us. I'm up for it but its up to you three." Paul grinned "I'm totally up for it! It'll be fun having another girl around." Marko walked up to her and kneeled. He smiled at her "I'm Marko and I'd love to have you here with us." She smiled right back. Everyone turn expectantly to David. He was sitting in his wheelchair in the corner of the room. He looked at everyone then got up and picked up Aubrey in his arms. He smiled at her "Aubrey, welcome to the family."Again she smiled back and hugged him whispering " thank you, thank you, thank you David. "He looked straight into her eyes " You'll always be part of this family never forget that. "She nodded.

Paul took Aubrey from David and flung her up on n the air then caught her. " We're gonna have alot of fun together Aubrey. I promise you that." Marko and Dwayne admired the scene from a distance with grins on their own faces. After a moment David broke the silence "So, who wants to go outside for a swim?" Everyone cheered then scrambled to get ready. All to together they walk outside , up the stairs, and to the beach. When they got there Marko, Ashley, and Dwayne bolted to the water while David, Paul, and Aubrey stay behind. Paul looked over to Aubrey and saw a scared expression on her face. "Aubrey, what's wrong?" Aubrey looked up at him and sighed "I don't know how to swim. My family never taught me." David sat up from where he had been laying down on a beach towel "Well then, we'll have to teach ya then right Paul?" Paul nodded. ' _This is gonna be just like teaching Ashley only this time I'll be teaching Aubrey.'_

David was very happy to add to the family. What he had always wanted was a huge family that loved and cared for each other. Paul took hold of Aubrey's hand then lead her to the edge of the water. "I'm gonna lead you into the water then I'll show you how to doggie paddle then I'll show you how to float." Meanwhile on the beach Ashley, Dwayne, Marko, and David were planning on making a room for Aubrey. All of them had ideas." How about we make a small closet for her?" Dwayne suggested. Marko nodded "I like that idea and we can also get her a bookshelf if she likes to read. Ash, do you know if Aubrey likes to read?" Ashley shook her head "No she likes to listen to music rather than read." This time it was David's turn to nod his head "Then we will get her some CDs and she can use Paul's rockbox."

Aubrey and Paul on the other hand were making progress. Aubrey was going at least four feet by herself. "You're doing great girly keep trying." Aubrey swam over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Paul, I'm tired"

"Alright, let's go home then."

Paul picked her up then carried her out of the water and to the cave. Once he got into the cave he set her down onto the bed that was the farthest away from where anyone could see her. As he went to walk away he got the feeling that she wouldn't be safe without him ' _I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Marko or Dwayne '_ he thought before he climbed into bed with her. Once he got comfy Aubrey snuggled into his chest and for the first time in awhile she could go to sleep peacefully with Paul.


	7. A problem the next night

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a small case of writers block! But I have a couple ideas for this story now. Plus school started again. I promise that I will update soon! And if I don't I'm sorry again!

* * *

Narrative POV: The next afternoon Marko and Dwayne had a rude wake up call "Wake up you slackers! I don't have time to waste! Get up!" Marko groaned and Dwayne gave an annoyed growl. "Why do we have to get up now? It's not sundown yet." Marko exclaimed as he open his eyes and tried to wake up completely. "Because today's going to be a big day for Ash and Aubrey. We are going to make Aubrey a room while her and Paul are out on the bed in the main cave." David explained. "Alright we're up ,but what about Ashley? She's bound to come out of her room." Asked Marko. "She'll help us out when she wakes up." David walked out of the room.

Last night they had decided to sleep in their sleeping chamber instead of their rooms. They laughed when they had seen Aubrey and Paul on the bed asleep. But anyway Marko and Dwayne flew down from the cave ceiling and followed David to an empty space by Dwayne's room "I think it should go right here. What do you guys think?" David gestured to the space. "I'm thinking we should go by Marko's room." Dwayne voiced his opinion calmly. "What! Why **my room**! I already have Ashley to worry about! I personally think that Aubrey's room looks good right here." Marko's sudden outburst shocked Dwayne. "Ok Marko, we'll put Aubrey's room by my room. Just calm down." Marko smirked in triumph as Dwayne shot him a cold glare." Gentlemen let's get to work. I figured if we work hard enough then we might have this done in a week or so. "Both Dwayne and Marko groaned. "Would you rather I make one of your rooms into Aubrey's new room?" David shot towards them. Both looked at each other then shook their head in an answer of 'no'. "That's what I thought."

Ashley emerged from her room about an hour after the three had started on Aubrey's room. "Can I help? "She asked as soon as she saw what they were doing. " Yeah actually you can Ash. You see that hammer over there? "David replied before Marko or Dwayne could say anything. " Yeah, I see it. " she glanced over to where David was pointing. "Go get it for me then you can help Dwayne with what he's doing." She nodded before running off to get the hammer.

An hour later a roar was heard from the main cave. Everyone rushed out to see a raging Paul and no Aubrey. "What happened dude!" Marko yelled, looking around for the source of Paul's anger. Paul was close to vamping out, everyone could tell. "I woke up and went out to get something to eat. I figured Aubrey would be fine cause I could hear you guys talking down in the tunnel. I left and was gone for probably 30 minutes. When I came back Aubrey wasn't here and I smelled a human scent." David breathed in the air and sure enough there was a strong human scent but I also had a faint vampire scent to it. "Dwayne, take Ashley to her room shut the door and don't come out with her until myself or one of these two comes to get you." The dark haired vampire nodded before scooping up Ashley in his arms and walking down the tunnel to her room.

David turned towards the remaining lost boys "Aubrey was taken by vampire hunters. They probably thought she was halfling. We need to find her before they try to stick a stake through her or anything else." Marko and Paul nodded before taking to the air. Paul, out of all of the boys was the best tracker so David had chose him to lead. It was only a ten minute flight before they landed in front of a house outside of Santa Carla. Paul Immediately went for the door but Marko put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the room indicating that they should go down the chimney. The boys knew the plan even before the had discussed it. Paul and Marko would go down the chimney and create a diversion and David would sneak in the house through the front door and find Aubrey. The two dirty blondes nodded to each other before diving down the chimney. After a few moments David went through the front door. The smell of cigarette smoke and beer made the house reek. He headed down the first hall then started searching for Aubrey.

Meanwhile in the living room Paul and Marko were busy taking care of the vampire hunters. Marko was almost close to finishing off the hunter he was dealing with but Paul wasn't done with his yet. In one swift movement Marko had the hunter on his knees " p_please I didn't know what we were doing. It was all my brother's idea!" He sobbed pitifully. Marko only smiled "Then I'll teach you a permanent lesson to never follow you're brother again!" The hunter flinched.

Paul was letting off steam with every punch, kick, slash, and scratch he sent the hunter. It was music to his ears to hear all of the grunts and pain filled cries come from the man in front of him. Both men looked to be on their late thirties or early forties and had red hair. The oldest had his hair in a pony tail and a short beard. He was wearing a dark blue flanel shirt atop a gray T-shirt along with a pair of jeans and boots. The other had short hair. His outfit consisted of a green tank top, jeans, and boots. Both had put up a good fight but it looked like they were going to lose this fight.

Finally, Paul brought the other hunter down to his own knees. Then at the same time the vampire brothers ripped off the hunter's heads. Moments later David walked in carrying a scared and worn out Aubrey. Paul rushed over and took the small child from David. Aubrey was barley conscious but she looked up at the vampire " p_paul?" He nodded " Yeah, it's me aub, it's me." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck "Don't ever leave me again Paul, please don't." She said into his neck. "I won't aub. Not ever again." With that he walked out of the house and took Aubrey home.

When they got to the cave Marko darted down to Ashley's room. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping Ashley and Dwayne on Ashley's bed. Marko snickered at the sight, then walked over and shook both of them awake. As soon as she woke up she rushed to the main cave, obviously concerned about Aubrey's well-being.

Ashley walked into the main cave to see see Paul and David sitting on the four-poster bed and Aubrey asleep also on the bed. She walked over to the side of the bed and looked at her friend then to David " Is Aubrey gonna be okay, David." David picked her up and put her on his lap " Yeah, she'll be fine. Don't you worry about that, kiddo." She smiled at him. "Someone was napping for awhile." Marko came walking in the cave. Dwayne and Ashley raised their hands "We needed it." They said together. "Yeah right." Marko and Paul answered back, rolling their eyes.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry it took forever to update. Positive reviews are encouraged! Ideas are welcome too. I have some but I'd like to see what you guys want to see in this story. In the next chapters I'm thinking of making Ashley and Aubrey 7, then 13, then they'll be 18 from then on. I'm not sure when the next update will come but I'm praying it'll be soon! Until then Lostboysgirl1.


	8. Chaos and trouble

Finally! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. School has been hectic and nuts and the holidays were coming up! Anyway, here's a laydown of whats gonna happen. Confusion, trouble, and craziness! Sorry if someone seems too fluffy but that's what I wrote. I sadly do not own the Lost Boys but I still keep dreaming.;-) P.s from now on I update when I update because I have broken every single promise to update! And PLEASE look at my poll and tell me what you think! Thanx to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed! You are awesome!

* * *

Narrative POV: Weird things happened as time went by. Ashley's temper started to flare up and when she'd yell the room would darken and a strange wind would blow. "It's her powers coming." David explained. Marko never noticed because Ashley would never scream, hiss, or yell at him. Aubrey on the other hand noticed Ashley's tantrums verry quick.

"Ash! Give me my doll back! Paul got it for me! " Aubrey all but screamed. Ashley had taken her favorite doll. It had blond hair with black stripes that she had added, a dark green dress with white detailing, along with matching green shoes.

Ashley was aloud to play with Aubrey's dolls but tonight they both wanted to play with that particular doll. Naturally Aubrey would give Ashley another doll, but tonight Ashley was looking for a fight. Both girls had a grip on the head or foot of the doll and were tugging fiercely on it. "Give it to me Ash!" Aubrey was close to screaming. Most of the night the two sisters would be doing something different but they rarely did things separate.

Their brothers were in the main cave watching a horror movie. Paul was laying on his back on the fountain with his arms behind his head, one leg on the ledge ,and the other on the ground. Marko and Dwayne had both couches occupied by laying on them. As usual David was sitting in his wheelchair this time with both legs over the arm. "Hahaha! Are you serious! That dude just got knocked out! This movie is great!" Paul was laughing to the point he was almost crying.

"Yeah that was pretty funny. What about when the blonde chick thought she saw the psycho in her mirror?" Marko was pretty close to passing out from the lack of oxygen from laughing too hard. Dwayne and David had remained quiet through most off the movie exept for the parts where someone got hurt or killed. It wasn't until the end of the movie that Dwayne felt the strange wind that started up when Ashley was upset. Dwayne himself had dealt with Ashley four times this week alone.

David felt it too. He shot a look at Dwayne then both got up and headed down the tunnel. As they got closer to Aubrey's room they could her her yelling. "Oh great" David's nerves were thin enough already. Dwayne shook his head in weariness. They remembered what the letter to the four of them had said but they had underestimated the mother's warning. Now Paul, Dwayne, and David were paying the price. Basically to them right now this was hell in the form of Ashley, but they loved her. It was very hard not to when they raised her.

Once they got to Aubrey's door they took in a deep breath before throwing the door open. There stood the frozen forms of Ashley and Aubrey. Aubrey's face was red from her yelling and Ashley looked as if she could kill. "What's going on Aubrey?" David asked. His voice weary and tired. "Ashley took my special doll that Paul got me! I told her to give it back but she wouldn't! And now look at it!" She held up a torn rag doll. Looks like Paul's gonna have to get her another one, oh well.

David rubbed his face with his hand "Ashley this has got to stop. I've had it, and so has Dwayne and Paul. If you don't stop I'm going to send you to live with grandfather. I'm not being mean but it's got to stop. Your act is over." Dwayne added "And if you think we're bad then you've got another thing coming to ya. We're sorry Ashley but you tantrums are verry tiring." Ashley smiled "Marko wouldn't let you. He thinks I'm a good girl." Aubrey had enough "that's because you're not bad for **him** you act bad for David, Dwayne, and Paul." Ashley turned to the small dirty blonde haired girl and slapped her. There was a auidible 'whap!' before Aubrey's scream filled the cave. In seconds Paul was in the room "Ashley! Did you just hit her!" Ashley remained quiet "Did you!" She nodded. "Marko take her to Max's house! I've had it!" Marko after walking in seconds after Paul to look at her then back to his brother. "You know I can't do that."

Paul snarled "Yes, **you** can and **you** will, Marko. Now." Marko pleadingly looked at David, asking him to interfere. But David shook his head and pointed to Aubrey. Marko looked at his little sister and pain filled his heart as he looked at her crying with a verry red mark on her cheek. Finally after a moment of silence he turned back to Ashley "Go pack a bag or two, Ashley. You need to be taught a lesson like Aubrey would if she did this."

Ashley's mouth dropped and hatred filled her eyes. "You love her more than me!" The lights started to flicker almost violently. Marko took a deep breath and gained his composure " No we don't. I don't. We love you both with the same amount of love. It's just that from what I hear you've been giving David, Paul, and Dwayne a hard time. Plus you just hit Aubrey. If Aubrey would have done the same then she would be given the same punishment. This is for you own good Ashley Lisa Jessie Lost."

Ashley took a step back before she charged at him. Apparently she didn't care if he was older, bigger, or her caretaker. Before she reached him David grabbed her by her shirt. "Enough Ashley!" His cold tone sent a chill through her. Yes, even though he is her brother he could still scare her. "If you want to stay then you must stop your act. I've especially had it with your behavior. I may be your brother, but I am still in charge of the family besides grandpa Max."

Dwayne stepped up "Ashley please stop. You're going to grandpa's house whether you like it or not. **And that's final."** Ashley was takDwayneoothrk by the seriousness of her normally laid back quiet brother. In her mind she had done absolutely nothing wrong and everything was fine. It was Aubrey's fault that her brothers and Marko were treating her this way. It was **her** that Marko and Dwayne had named her after their love and sister. **Not Aubrey.** they still hadn't changed Aubrey's full name at all.

Don't get her wrong. Ashley still loved aubrey like a little sister, but right now to her Aubrey was nothing but a girl that was on the streets. Yep, this was all aubrey's fault. Aubrey didn't deserve all those things that she had gotten, Ashley did. It just wasn't fair. Aubrey had been getting all the attention when she herself had gotten kidnapped a couple months ago! Maybe she shouldn't have talked to her in the first place. Then she wouldn't have ended up here.

"Ashley go! I want a bag packed for a week or two packed up in an hour! Go" She scurried down the hall after David's last word. Sometimes she wondered if David really loved her. He did. But he was also the most responsible of all the boys. Also he was still in charge as the leader. Ashley got into her room and slammed the door. She ran to her dresser and started to pull out clothes and stuff then in her huge duffle bag. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Meanwhile Paul and Marko were trying to soothe the burning on Aubrey's cheek. David and Dwayne were standing outside of Ashley's door waiting for her to come out. "Paul go get some ice for her cheek maybe that'll at least take the sting away. Maybe after that we'll go to the music store or wherever you want, Aubrey." Paul went to find some ice and Aubrey nodded still crying a bit.

"Aubrey, look at me."

Aubrey turned to look at her older curly haired brother. Her face stained with tears and her cheeks painted red. "Yeah Marko." Marko felt painted that he had let Ashley's behavior go on for this long. "I need you to listen to me. From now on when you think that you and Ashley are going to have you fight, you absolutely **need** to come to one of us. Ash is going through something that is making her act bad. Can you do that?" Aubrey looked up into her brother's soft green/blue eyes and smiled. She loved him too much to even defy him. It wasn't until he gave her his big Cheshire cat grin that she gave a squeaky laugh. Then she hugged him with all her might "I promise Markie." Marko smiled her wider at the nickname. He knew that later on in their lives the girls would both call him that and the other boys would still have the same names. Paul would be pleading to get a nickname.

Soon Paul came back with an ice pack and as soon as he walked through the entrance Aubrey grabbed him up in a hug. Immediately he held onto her kissed the side of her cheek. Aubrey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Can we go to the boardwalk now Paul? I want some chicken on a stick. Can we also go to the music store? Please?" Paul laughed and smiled "Anything for you want Aub. We'll do everything you want to do tonight."

Meanwhile, in the hall. David stood outside of Ashley's door waiting. Dwayne stood across the hall. Ashley emerged from her room after fifteen minutes. "Are you ready Ashley? Is there anything else you need?" David asked in a rough tired voice. "No, I just want to go. Now." David smirked "okay just so you know we love you and this is just to teach you a lesson." Ashley nodded as she walked down the hall to the entrance. Tears coating her face.

* * *

That's a wrap! Again sorry. I will update when I can! Please keep reviewing and favoriting! Love you guys.


End file.
